iSing Karaoke
by xShinigami.Heatherx
Summary: It's karaoke night at Ridgeway High and Sam has a huge secret. Read! Taylor Swift in this. :


**Here's a new Fanfic for ya! Lots of singing. And… TAYLOR SWIFT! P.S. I'm back in school so I won't have many new Fanfics at once. I'm not in the mood for chapter stories for now. I promise I will get back to my iGo to Paris Fanfic and add more chapters. Enjoy!**

It was karaoke night at Ridgeway High. The iCarly gang were going. It's the first year they've ever had karaoke there. Surprisingly, Taylor Swift was coming. Because of this, almost the whole school was going. On the night of the karaoke…

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes Sam."

"Ugh! When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Freddie comes."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Getting ready."

"Ah."

Freddie walks in and greets the girls.

"Good evening girls."

"Hey Freddie."

Sam walks over to Freddie and jumps on him.

"Hey! Slow down silly!"

Freddie eyes Sam carefully and smirks. Sam had a purple Kirra Thrills dress with splashes of black and white on it. The dress was similar to a halter dress except it had one strap over the right shoulder. The bottom was just above the knee. [Link to the dress on my profile]

"Sam, you-you look really pr-pretty."

Sam blushes and smiles shyly.

"Sam? Are you blushing?"

Sam buries her face in her hands, but Freddie pulls them away. She wraps her arms around Freddie's neck and kissed him. Freddie put his hands on her waist and kissed her back.

"Ok. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you two kiss. Let's get going."

They pull away and obey Carly's orders.

At the school, everyone is standing in the auditorium dancing to music. Some of the others were at the refreshment tables. Surprisingly, Sam resisted going over. Then the DJ came to the front of the stage to talk. He tapped the mic, causing an annoying ring to flow through the room.

"Can I have everybody's attention please? Ok thank you. I'm sure you all are having fun right now. So let's give a warm welcome to our most special guest, Taylor… Swift!"

Everyone begins to cheer as Taylor walked up onstage and took the mic.

"Thanks everyone for having me here tonight. I'll be singing a song you all probably know."

The DJ stand begins playing Sparks Fly and Taylor sang.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far _

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly... _

After the song finished, she handed the mic off to the DJ.

"Ok. Who wants to sing a song next?"

"I do!"

Carly rushes up to the stage and is given the mic. Bam plays through the speakers.

_Never thought I'd fall in love_

_Now I stand corrected_

_Never thought I'd feel what I feel_

_Never been so affected_

_Now I know what I know but sometimes_

_It feel so subjective, oh oh_

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_

_Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

_Took my heart then, oh you started_

_To make my whole world just explode_

_Bam, my life was changed_

_Bam, can't concentrate_

_Bam, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no less_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam_

_I felt so secure _

_With these walls around me_

_Boys will take me out_

_But bring me back where they found me_

_And there's no harm, no foul_

_Cause they never got a chance to know me, yea yea_

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_

_Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

_Took my heart then, oh you started_

_To make my whole world just explode_

_Bam, my life was changed_

_Bam, can't concentrate_

_Bam, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no less_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam_

_And if I had to walk a million miles_

_To find your smile, I would_

_You know I would, babe_

_And if you took a trip to Costa Rica_

_And told me to meet ya, I would_

_I would I would, yea yea yea_

_Bam, my life was changed_

_Bam, can't concentrate_

_Bam, I was okay_

_Until we met that day then_

_Bam, I am obsessed_

_Bam, can't get no less_

_Bam, ever since we met_

_I think I know what love is, bam_

_You surprised me, hypnotized me_

_Found my weakness, then you creeped in_

_Took my heart then, oh you started_

_To make my whole world just explode, bam_

"Thanks Carly. Anyone else?"

"I'll do it!"

Everyone begins to laugh at Sam, but she gives them a deathly glare. They shut up immediately. She goes up to the stage and music plays.

_Some people are down and now,_

_Some people are lonely now,_

_Some people just need a vacation,_

_Some people can't find a smile,_

_For some people its been a while since,_

_They had an all night conversation_

_Since you walked into my life,_

_Everythings felt so right_

_The suns been shining,_

_And Ive been singing_

_This song in my head and it goes_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Nothing but blue sky_

_When I stare into your eyes_

_I get tongue tied everytime_

_You smile_

_Some people dont know_

_What love can do_

_Well, they should see me with you_

_I remember how we used to be_

_I remember how I used to dream_

_For someone to come along_

_And sweep me off of my feet_

_Some people say wishes dont come true,_

_Well I say some wishes do_

_The suns been shining,_

_And Ive been singing_

_This song in my head and it goes_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Nothing but blue sky_

_When I stare into your eyes_

_I get tongue tied everytime_

_You smile_

_Some people dont know_

_What love can do_

_Well, they should see me with you_

_And when they look at us,_

_They can tell, were in love,_

_Oh, its so obvious_

[As she sang that verse, she looked at Freddie. He blows a kiss to her.]

_The suns been shining,_

_And Ive been singing_

_This song in my head and it goes_

_Lalalalalalalala_

_Nothing but blue sky_

_When I stare into your eyes_

_I get tongue tied everytime_

_You smile_

_Some people dont know_

_What love can do_

_Oh-Oh_

_Some people dont know_

_What love can do_

_Well, they should see me with you_

_Oh _

Sam suddenly started getting lots of cheers. At the end of the karaoke, the trio slumped on the bean bag chairs in the iCarly studio.

"You can sing really good Sam."

"Yeah."

At his laptop, Freddie becomes shocked.

"Carly, come here for a minute."

Carly walks over to Freddie and looks at the screen.

"Oh my god Sam! You sing?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, there are a bunch of other songs and you're signed a record label!"

"Well I was lying about being arrested."

"What?"

"I did that so you wouldn't try to figure out what I do in my free time."

"You're keeping secrets again."

"Quit it with the secrets already."

Freddie kisses Sam.

"We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to. Just try not to keep secrets from us."

"What are we doing for the next iCarly?"

Freddie and Carly look at each other confused.

**Did'ja like it? Review! And read my new chapter for iGo to Paris. Finally updated it! :)**


End file.
